


Ruminations of a Gangster

by orphan_account



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Not Really Character Death, Post-Book 12: Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentleman John Marcone hears about the death of Harry Dresden. Life goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruminations of a Gangster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadownashira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownashira/gifts).



> Happy holidays! I hope you enjoy this fic--I tried my best to incorporate elements of what you asked for in your letter.
> 
> Also I didn't mark character death on this because while the _characters_ at this point believe Harry's dead, we know he isn't quite dead.
> 
> One last thing, this draws heavily from the novella "Aftermath", from the book _Side Jobs_. I thing--I _hope_ \--I've managed to make it easy enough to follow along if you haven't read it, but you might understand my references to outside events a bit more.

“There has been a…development with Harry Dresden.”

The man most commonly known as John Marcone sat at his desk, hands steepled together. He regarded Gard silently for a moment, then sighed. “Of course there has,” he said, rubbing at the bridge of his nose in a probably futile attempt to dispel the tension headache he could already feel building. “Find out whatever it is he’s after. If we can spin this into something beneficial for us, all the better.”

Gard and Hendricks exchanged a look, their faces carefully blank. That was enough to draw Marcone’s full attention. He waited silently, eyebrows slightly raised.

“There is no official report yet, but according to the police, he’s dead,” she said plainly. “Gunshot wound. Possibly a sniper.”

Marcone froze outwardly. This had been a long time coming, he knew that. It hadn’t been so long since he’d told Dresden himself that someone would be gunning for him sooner rather than later. The news wasn’t a surprise, especially given Dresden’s recent role in the upheaval of the magical community. But it still gave him a momentary shock, that it should happen so suddenly, that his plans and machinations that accounted for Dresden’s chaotic presence would have to be reworked and reexamined to ensure they would still come off smoothly.

And there was a small part of him that was…almost _angry_. How dare someone _else_ get to Dresden first. And how dare Dresden go down so easily, instead of in a blaze of misguided glory trying to take out a monster.

But now wasn’t the time. Marcone knew well that none of Dresden’s allies had any love lost for him, and when they learned of what had happened they’d want revenge, naturally enough, and their suspicions would likely turn to him. He would have to prepare.

All of this had only taken a moment to run through his head. “Keep me informed on his allies’ movements. I need to be prepared if anyone looks to be moving against me.” Karrin Murphy was the most likely threat; she was no longer constrained by her badge and she had the biggest emotional attachment, a weakness he had never bothered to exploit as thoroughly as he might have. It didn’t do to burn one’s bridges beyond all repair.

Unfortunately so many others were wild cards. The white court vampire had seemed to have a falling-out with Dresden some time ago in conjunction with a reconciliation with his family, but Dresden had never gone after him as he should have after, and reports had indicated a white court presence involved with whatever had gone on in Chichen Itza.

In addition there were other wizards to consider; the White Council as a whole was ineffective, but the individuals that made it up could be dangerous indeed. Dresden had a reputation as being the most dangerous of the lot, but one did have to take into account his lack of subtlety and general talent of making a nuisance of himself. There were plenty to be wary of.

Meanwhile, his business still went on. “Yes, sir,” Gard answered. She looked rather grim, and Marcone remembered she’d had something of a rapport with the wizard. He supposed they would all be making adjustments; Dresden had certainly made his presence felt in Chicago.

~*~

Dresden’s absence was felt in Chicago keenly soon enough as well. The fomor seemed poised to fill the void left by the destruction of the Red Court. A phone call from one of his agents in one of the housing projects alerted him to an interesting development, and Hendricks was dispatched to investigate.

Two of the werewolves Dresden had befriended had been taken by the fomor. Hendricks had been seen at the scene; eventually someone would come asking questions, provided they were at all competent. Marcone would’ve put money on Karrin Murphy being the first to reach him.

He was not surprised by the call from his employee in the project. A small blond woman, a police officer, had come asking questions. What were his orders?

“Tell her you saw Hendricks come by investigating,” he said. The sooner this issue was dealt with the better, and a test of Ms. Murphy’s ability to deal with these issues without Dresden’s help would be useful.

The tension of the silence after he hung up was broken by Hendricks. “Bet you twenty bucks she made Maria.”

Gard snorted. “She’s distracted and focused on something else. She’ll take the tip and run with it, no way she looks closer.”

A slight smile from Hendricks. “You taking the bet?”

Gard’s cool look seemed to be enough for him; he looked quite self-satisfied. Marcone rolled his eyes but let them have their fun. Gard looked a bit lighter than she had since getting the news about Dresden last night.

So they were prepared for the call from the security guard. And they were prepared for Ms. Murphy and her companion, another of the werewolves.

He hadn’t truly expected her to accept his offer of employment, though he certainly could’ve found a use for her if she had. On balance, the meeting was productive. Both sides knew where the other stood in a broad and general sense, and he was confident he’d gotten more information out of the subtleties and interactions than they had. He gave them their information and sent them on their way.

Gard seemed begrudgingly impressed by Ms. Murphy, and was willing to believe she might survive the encounter. He set her to keep an eye on the situation and report back the results.

~*~

It was after the conclusion of the matter, when Ms. Murphy had proven her ability to deal with the supernatural on her own, when he found himself alone with Gard and Hendricks in his office.

“A premonition of things to come,” Hendricks rumbled, staring out the window.

“Hmmm?” Marcone replied, knowing what he was getting at but not willing to make the conversation easy.

“Dealing with these incursions without Dresden,” he clarified, turning to face Marcone. “Having to work with others. Changing our plans.”

“An eventuality that was bound to pass,” Marcone answered, not looking up from his paperwork.

Gard stepped forward to the edge of his desk. “He was a worthy adversary,” she said, “There is no shame in mourning him.”

Marcone took a deep breath and walked over to the sidebar. He poured three glasses of fine whiskey, and handed one to each of his companions in silence.

“To Dresden,” Hendricks said, lifting his glass slightly before taking a sip.

“To Dresden,” Gard replied, returning the toast.

Marcone said nothing as he knocked back his glass.


End file.
